Jaune's Sick Days
by asianwithagun
Summary: A story where Jaune finds himself plagued by various illnesses and in each chapter, it's up to a different member of the RWBY-verse to help take care of the blonde knight. Fluff/Slice of life. Jaune/Multi. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own RWBY or any other affiliated content. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and created by Monty Oum. Please support the official release!**

* * *

 **Lancaster**

This was it. Jaune Arc has met his hardest and deadliest foe to date. And to think, it wasn't Grimm, it wasn't the White Fang, and it wasn't Roman Torchwick. No, this adversary was far worse than all of them put together. For Jaune awoke that morning and found himself, in a battle with his own body. The dreaded flu has infected the resident adorkable knight and turned what was supposed to be an ordinary, boring day of school into a day full of bodily torture. Stuffy nose, nausea, body aches, dizziness, the list went on for the blonde as his team helped him to the infirmary room after discovering his near death physical state.

"Jaune are you sure you're going to be ok? I…. we can skip class and take care of you" Pyrrha offered while helping him onto the bed.

"Yeah! We can all skip and nurse our fearless leader back into tip top Grimm fighting shape!" Nora agreed enthusiastically, bouncing around the infirmary bed.

"Nora, you need to lower your voice" Ren reprimanded. Nora blushed in embarrassment and let out a small sorry before Ren turned back to Jaune. "I can make you one of my smoothies if you'd like, Jaune. They're full of vitamins and minerals that would significantly aid your body in recovery"

Jaune chuckled weakly. His team was worried; that made him feel better remembering they cared so much. The nurse came over with water and medicine in hand.

"Now now, Mr. Arc is going to be fine. It's just the flu after all. Once he takes some medicine and gets some rest, he'll be back on his feet in no time. No one needs to miss classes." The Nurse reassured lightly with a smile and gave Jaune the medicine. "Now off to classes with you. Mr. Arc needs his rest. You can visit him after classes are done for the day"

Team NPR nodded and said their reluctant farewells to their leader with the promise of visiting after classes are done. The Nurse giggled lightly when they were gone. "You have a very caring team Mr. Arc"

"I know. I'm lucky to have them as a team" he replied with a soft laugh.

"Well Mr. Arc, just lay there and get some rest. I got some business to conduct at the training areas. I'll come back and check on how you're doing once I'm done. Make sure you take more of the medicine in a few hours." The nurse placed the medicine and water on her desk and took her equipment and headed to the door before turning to him "If you need anything, just call that number on your scroll" she pointed to a poster on the wall near the door. Jaune gave a small nod in response and the nurse smiled and walked out, closing the door behind her.

And thus, Jaune found himself alone, in the infirmary. He could feel the boredom, and medicine slowly kicking in and felt his eyes lids begin to get heavier.

' _Maybe I'll feel better with some sleep'_ and with that thought, Jaune drifted into the land of sleep.

* * *

 _ **(Time Skip)**_

Jaune didn't know how long he slept, but what he did know was that when he woke up again, he felt even worse than before. His mouth was dry, his body felt heavy, his head was spinning, and his vison was starting to blur. He turned his body to face the digital clock on the nurse's desk reading 12:02.

' _Medicine…water..._ ' were Jaune's prevailing thoughts.

His eyes did their best to lock onto the medicine and glass of water resting next to the clock across the room. Summoning what felt like the rest of his strength, Jaune slowly got off the bed, the air around him feeling a lot colder than before, and started his way to the desk. Unfortunately for him, he discovered quickly that every step seemed to get harder to make and the world around him seemed to slowly spin with his vision ever slowly blurring out of focus. What felt like forever, Jaune progressed halfway across the room when his vision began to worsen, and he felt his body beginning to sway. The sound of the door opening broke his attention from the medicine but his current stated prevented him from identifying the person. It seemed at that moment, his legs decided that now was a good time to stop working completely and let gravity take over as he swayed forward. Jaune closed his eyes to prepare for the inevitable meeting with the floor but not before he was able to catch a glimpse of red zooming toward him.

"JAUNE!"

* * *

 ** _(Few moments before)_**

The bell signaled the end of class and all the Beacon students began to head toward their favorite time of school, Lunch! All the young hunters and huntresses in training headed toward the cafeteria, idly chatting away, ignoring the red blur and rose petals zipping by them. Said red blur made its way in and out of the cafeteria in less than a second and headed down the halls toward the infirmary.

Once hearing the news of Jaune's illness from NPR, Ruby Rose had decided that her mission for the rest of the day was to make her first best friend in Beacon feel better the best she can. Her plan was simple! Do exactly what her mom did whenever she felt sick when she was little for Jaune! It was fool-proof! She zoomed to the cafeteria and grabbed a bag of cookies and some warm milk and headed straight to where the sick knight was.

' _Maybe I should stop by my room and grab a video game. They always helped me feel better. OR a funny poster to cheer him up'_ mused the huntress as she rounded the corner. ' _Nah, keep it simple Ruby. When I feel sick, I always felt instantly better when mom brought me cookies and warm milk_ ' she smiled fondly at the memory as she stopped in front of the infirmary. She lightly knocked on the door.

No response.

Ruby slowly opened the door and peered in. "Jaune? Are you awake? I brought…"

Only to see a pale looking Jaune in the middle of the room about to collapse.

"JAUNE!" Ruby quickly rushed to the knight's aid and did her best to support him. "Jaune!? What are you doing? You should be resting!" The knight mumbled softly. "What was that?" Ruby leaned closer to hear better.

"..ed.." was the only thing she could understand from his mumbling. Ruby blinked confused at the knight's response.

"ed?" she echoed and looked around the room. Her silver eyes resting on the infirmary bed. "Oh! Bed! Don't worry Jaune, I'll help you back to the bed." She walked them toward the bed and laid him back onto the bed and draped the covers over him. Satisfied with her work, she looked back toward the door where the bag of cookies and now spilt milk were. "Ah man. I'll be right back Jaune" Ruby made to leave to retrieve new supplies but was stopped at the tug of her sleeve. She turned around with a questioning look.

"I… need… you…" came the words out of Jaune's mouth.

... "Eh?"

It took a moment for Ruby to process the words in her head. When she did, her face instantly went as red as her hood.

"WHAT!? w-w-w-what are you saying Jaune?" squeaked Ruby reeling back in surprise and embarrassment. "Is your sickness affecting your brain?" Jaune simply grabbed her hand and pulled her closer with a small "eep" from Ruby. Jaune then reached for her neck and slowly brought their faces near. Ruby at this point was in complete emotional disarray. Millions of thoughts going millions of miles, crowding her head as she watched Jaune's red face near her equally, if not redder face.

' _What is he doing?'_

' _What am I doing?'_

' _Is this his sickness affecting him?'_

' _Why am I not stopping this?'_

' _my hearts not ready!'_

Jaune was her first friend in Beacon. He was her first guy friend as well! They were both made leaders and were really socially awkward. She could talk to him about almost anything! They were best friends! The best in Beacon in her opinion. Sure she had the rare moments of wondering if something else could happen and become more than friend (thanks to Yang's teasing). And Sure, recently she's been happier around the blonde knight… And sure they've spent a lot of time hanging out but that was just because they were really great friends! R-right?

…. Ruby couldn't find a convincing answer to that question in her mind and eventually just closed her eyes, waiting to see what happens next… only for nothing to happen. After a couple of seconds of nothing, she dared to open her eyes slowly to see Jaune's face not in front of hers, but instead near her ear, his breath tickling it slightly.

"Med…icine…" came the labored words from the sick knight. Ruby's mind took a second to register the request. Eyes widened in recognition as his head returned to the pillow of the bed. She looked around the room and saw the medicine and cup of water on the nurse's desk across the room. The gears slowly turned in her head as Ruby began to put together what Jaune was trying to convey.

"o-o-oh. The medicine… I got it Jaune". She quickly grabbed the items off the desk and helped Jaune sit up on the bed. "Here". Jaune gave a small smile and swallowed the medicine and water and slowly laid back down with the help of Ruby.

"Thank you Ruby" Jaune weakly said "Don't know what I'd do without you."

"N-no problem Jaune" came her meek reply. She was still trying to calm her rapidly beating heart from the whole ordeal. Jaune continued to smile as he closed his eyes, completely unaware of the turmoil he accidently caused the young huntress. She didn't know if it was the medicine, sickness, or the energy he exerted trying to get the medicine, but Jaune fell back to sleep almost instantly. His breathing evening out.

This left Ruby to stare at her blonde friend and just sigh. The guy was completely oblivious to the emotional stress he just caused her.

' _But that's Jaune for you_ ' she mused with a small smile. He was dorky, goofy, kind, brave when he needed to be, but above all, he was an amazing and reliable friend. Ruby leaned down, moving her hair behind her ear, and gave a light kiss to his forehead.

' _Just like mom would do when one of us was sick'_ Ruby thought with a small smile and blush. ' _Mission successful!'_

The bells rang, signaling the end of lunch and for classes to resume. Ruby pouted slightly and sighed, resigning herself to her fate. She quickly cleaned up the spilt milk and bag of cookies she dropped in the moment and took one last look toward the blonde knight before smiling and closing the door.

* * *

 _ **(later)**_

When Jaune woke up again, the first thing he noticed was that he felt a whole lot better than before. There were still some small lingering effects of the flu, but overall, the medicine did its job and Jaune could feel himself beginning to feel like his old self again. Noticing the sun setting outside the window, Jaune fished his scroll from his pocket and saw that it was past six at night. He also noticed that he had a couple of messages. Chuckling to himself lightly, he saw that all of them were from his team saying that they visited him, but he was sleeping and they didn't want to wake him. Pyrrha's messages gave him a brief summary of the lectures and assignments he missed as well as saying that she'd help him catch up when he got back. Ren sent his well wishes along with Nora's more boisterous messages doing the same (Nora's also promised that Ren would make pancakes when he got better). The door opening drew his attention from his scroll to the nurse returning from what he assumed was dinner.

"Nice to see you're awake Mr. Arc." The nurse said with a smile and approached his bedside. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better. The medicine really helped. Thanks" the blonde responded with his own smile.

"Good. If you're feeling better, then we can return you to your team and your dorm if you'd like. I'll just give you one more dose of medicine before you do to take care of whatever might be left of the flu of yours." the nurse said as she walked to the cabinets. "By the way, you seem to be popular Mr. Arc".

Jaune tilted his head quizzically at her statement. "What do you mean?"

"When I came back from training areas, your team were all in the hallway outside the room, waiting to see how you were doing. Unfortunately for them you were sleeping. But, I assured them that depending on how well the medicine did its job, you could be back with them as soon as tonight" The nurse explained handing Jaune more medicine and water.

Jaune chuckled lightly "yeah, sounds like them"

"But that's not what I was referring to" She added, now with a slight teasing tone. "Another girl stopped by after your team left to check up on you. She didn't stick around long once she saw you were sleeping. She was adorably shy. However, she did give me some stuff to give you when you were finally awake". The nurse made her way to the small fridge under her desk. When she turned around and presented the items to Jaune, a smile began to make its way across his face.

In her hand was a plate of chocolate chip cookies, a glass of milk, and a small card that read "Get Well Soon!".

Signed by Ruby Rose.

* * *

 **Hey Guys! Asian here! I've been a fan of this site for awhile, but never wrote anything myself. Welp, I bit the proverbial bullet and decided to try my hand at writing. Let me know what you guys think and let me know how I could improve.**

 **Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own RWBY or any other affiliated content. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and created by Monty Oum. Please support the official release!**

* * *

 **WhiteKnight**

Jaune Arc never really thought of himself as superstitious as others when it came to good and bad luck. Sure, he's had his share of both during his time at Beacon, but he really didn't pay much thought to it. But as Professor ( _In the distance: "_ Doctor!") Oobleck was assigning partners for the next history project...

"Jaune Arc and Weiss Schnee. You two will be working on researching the history of a prominent family of your choosing and telling the class of their contribution to Remnant. The good and the bad!"

…he just might have to reconsider his view on the matter.

Normally, in the past, Jaune and Weiss's relationship would be called…. distant at best. Nonexistent at worst. But recently, the blonde knight decided to take a different approach to interacting with the young heiress. The plan was simple! Just be normal and stop the flirting. The surprised look on her face when he apologized for his past actions and asked to start over was amusing to say the least, but it seemed to be the right course of action with the two becoming more amicable.

He's really going to have to thank Ren for that advice.

Thus, we find the two in the library to get a head start on their project. The family they (Weiss) chose was the Schnee Family and their contribution to Remnant's dust production. Jaune could only stare in awe, and slight disbelief, as books upon books were stacked and laid in front of him as Weiss grabbed all the "necessary" books needed for their project.

"That should be the last one" Weiss stated happily as she set the last book onto one of the numerous stacks on the table. "With these, and my own personal knowledge, we'll surely get an A on this project!" Weiss smiled down at her handy work and then glanced at Jaune.

"That doesn't mean you can slack off of course" She pointed at Jaune who just chuckled at her rare enthusiasm. "You need to make sure you're well read on all of this material so you can also give an adequate presentation!"

"Of course Weiss. I'll try not let you down." Jaune chuckled nervously as he stared at the numerous books in front of him.

' _It's a good thing we have a week'_ Jaune thought with a sigh as he surrendered to the work ahead.

"Good! Now let's start with this." Weiss said, laying a book in front of him.

* * *

 _ **(A few hours later)**_

"And that leads us to the present! Any questions?" Weiss finished her history lesson. She looked toward Jaune who just stared blankly from Weiss, to the now numerous books in front of him, back to her a couple of times.

"Uhhh…." He started.

"Good, make sure you review everything that we went over and write down some notes! It'll be easier to present this way" Weiss interrupted with a smile.

Unfortunately, throughout the whole lectur…lesson, Jaune found himself having trouble keeping up with information. It wasn't that it was too hard for the blonde to follow, but he honestly found himself constantly getting distracted. Jaune couldn't help but notice that when Weiss talked about all the good her family has done (especially her sister), there was pride and warmth found in her voice that paired well with the smile she wore throughout. A beautiful smile that Jaune couldn't help but stare at a couple of times and lose track of the information the young heiress was giving.

Jaune blinked as he realized something.

"Uhm... Weiss?" Jaune started, raising his hand slightly, "Your lect…err… lesson, while very informative, only told of the positives the Schnee family did. Professor ("Doctor!") Oobleck said we needed both the good and bad." Jaune pointed out.

Weiss blinked a couple of times before blushing slightly

"I... I know that!" She stammered a couple more times before sighing and looking down

"I know that…" she said in a more softer and almost defeated sigh. She plopped herself into a seat across from him and started sulking.

"Uhm…I mean… that section is probably almost non-existent anyway… and uhm… he didn't specify what kind of negative it had to be… or how many…uhh…" Jaune began panicking trying to fix the situation he created.

"Jaune…" Weiss's tone catching the knight's attention. "Being a part of the Schnee family holds with it a great responsibility and prestige that I'm honored and proud to be a part of. But, I know that it also bears a great amount of infamy and tragedy with it as well" Weiss began. "The Schnee family, for all of the good it's done for Remnant, has also been the center of numerous scandals as well as social injustices in the past. Before coming to Beacon, I would foolishly refuse to acknowledge anything negative about my family's past; living in a false reality where my family could do no wrong" Weiss looked down to her hands, slightly clenching them.

"I know now though that that was childish of me to run away and ignore it like that." Weiss said looking up to him with determination within her eyes. She picked up one of the books with her family crest on the cover and slowly traced it with her finger. "That's why when I take over, I'm not going to let myself repeat the mistakes of the past."

Jaune stared in silence as he processed everything she revealed.

"Weiss, I had no idea..." Jaune muttered quietly. This made Weiss look up and give a small smile.

"I didn't expect you to. I honestly don't know why I'm telling you this. After all, you didn't even know who I was till the middle of the 1st semester" Weiss pointed out with a small laugh. Jaune blushed in embarrassment and scratched the back of his head, not being able to come up with any kind of retort.

"But I think that's enough for one night. Let's clean up this mess and get some rest." Weiss stated, changing the topic. Jaune gave a nod in response as they started to gather the books and clean their work area.

When they were done, they walked out of the Library, but stopped at the door when they found it was raining pretty hard.

"Wow, it's coming down hard" Jaune noted aloud to no one in particular, pulling out his umbrella out of his school bag. "Good thing Pyrrha told me to bring this." Jaune heard a groan to his right as he turned to Weiss with a hand on her face.

"I knew I forgot something…" Jaune heard her mutter to himself in disbelief. Realizing she forgot her umbrella, Jaune looked out to the rain and then to the umbrella before extending it to the heiress.

"Here Weiss." Jaune offered with a smile. Weiss just looked at the umbrella and then to him.

"Y-y-you mean like share it!?" Weiss asked scandalized with a small blush. Jaune blushed in response to the accusation and quickly shook his head.

"No no no! Not like that. I meant that you can take the umbrella. I'll be fine if I run to the dorms." Jaune explained hastily. Weiss calmed down after the explanation, but then gave Jaune a small glare.

"Oh no you're not! I will not be the reason you get sick Arc!" Weiss protested with her arms crossed. Jaune put his hand under his chin to think. He looked at Weiss, the umbrella, the rain, then back to Weiss and repeated this process a couple of times before nodding, satisfied with his conclusion. Grabbing Weiss's hands suddenly, he shoved the umbrella into them and ran off into the rain. It happened so suddenly and out of nowhere that Weiss couldn't react until Jaune was already a few feet away.

"Wha? Jaune!" Weiss yelled after the knight.

"Just give it back to me in class!" Jaune yelled back with an amused smile and a wave as he continued his run through the rain.

Weiss stared at the retreating form of the blonde and just sighed.

"Dolt…"

* * *

 _ **(The Next day in Class)**_

Weiss waited in Oobleck's class the next day before it began for the knight to come in so she could return the umbrella and give him an earful for the stunt he pulled.

' _He's late'_ Weiss noted as most of the class filed in. She then noticed Pyrrha walking in.

' _Without her partner'_ Weiss noted as she approached the red head.

"Hello Pyrrha!" Weiss greeted with a smile as she sat next to Pyrrha.

"Hello there!" The young champion smiled with a wave.

"Where's your partner Pyrrha? He's usually here with you. He better not be skipping" Weiss muttered the last part to herself.

"Jaune? He woke up with a really bad fever this morning. We dropped him off at the infirmary to rest and get some medicine" Pyrrha recalled with a small frown. "He said he forgot his umbrella and had to run back to the dorms last night in the rain from the library. The poor guy was soaked through. It's no wonder he's sick"

Weiss slowly processed the given information and proceeded to face palm.

' _That Dolt! I knew this would happen'_ Weiss thought with annoyance.

"Uhm…is something wrong Weiss?" Pyrrha asked tilting her head in confusion at the heiress's actions.

"Nope. Everything's fine!" Weiss replied with an annoyed sigh. The bell rang and Professor ("Doctor!") Oobleck zipped in to begin his lecture. Weiss tried to pay attention as best as she could, but continued to find her mind drifting to the blonde knight.

' _I have nothing to feel guilty about. He did this to himself'_ She told herself repeatedly. But no matter how many times she tried to convince herself, she couldn't shake off the small guilt in the back of her conscious.

' _I…I guess I can take notes for him and bring them and the umbrella to him after class…'_ Weiss concluded with a small frown and blush. '... _only so that he doesn't fall behind and make his partner look bad…'_

* * *

 _ **(After Class)**_

When the last bell signaled the end of her classes, Weiss told the rest of RWBY that she had to call her sister in private while they went back to the dorms. With them easily convinced, Weiss made her way to the infirmary with the notes and the umbrella in hand.

' _That dolt better be grateful I'm doing this…'_ Weiss thought slightly irritated as she walked down the halls. '… _Why am I even doing this?'_ She searched her mind for possible answers. ' _It's because I owe him… right! For the umbrella. I'm paying a debt. Winter always said to never leave a debt unpaid.'_ Finally convincing herself, she rounded the last corner…

…only to go back around said corner and hide as she saw the rest of Team JNPR outside the Infirmary talking with the Nurse.

"Unfortunately, Mr. Arc is sleeping right now. You'll have to come back later to visit" The Nurse said with a small smile at their concern. The team's shoulders visibly slumped at the news. They said there thanks to the Nurse and walked the other way with Nora saying something about bringing pancakes when they visited again later. When the coast was clear, Weiss released a breath she didn't know she was holding.

' _Wait!'_ Weiss thought ' _Why am I even hiding!?'_ Weiss shook her head and reigned her emotions back in and walked around the corner….

…only for the door to slide open again, making her jump behind the corner again. The Nurse walked out humming with a smile as she closed the door and started walking the other direction. Weiss let out another breath of relief and made sure the coast was clear again before rounding the corner and quickly walked to the door. She slowly slid the door open to find it empty except for the bed near the window. She closed the door behind her and silently made her way toward the bed, placing the umbrella and notebook on the nearby table.

' _Mission completed_ ' Weiss gave herself a satisfied smile and turned to leave before the Nurse came back. Sudden coughing and groaning stopped her however. She turned around to see the blonde in bed moving in discomfort, breathing raggedly and, upon closer inspection, saw his face was red and sweat was beading down. Weiss subconsciously reacted and placed a hand on the knight's forehead before bringing it back quickly, surprised at the amount of warmth radiating off him.

' _The fever is worse than I thought'_ Weiss concluded, concern slowly rising. Remembering what her older sister did when she was sick, Weiss looked around the infirmary for right supplies. She found a rag and drenched it in cold water and placed it gingerly on the knight's head. The affects were almost immediate as Jaune seemed to calm down and his breathing began to even out again.

Weiss sighed in relief as she saw the blonde calm down. Then proceeded to freeze.

' _Wait…. What am I so concerned for?''_ The young Schnee berated herself in thought with a growing blush. Weiss couldn't believe how concerned she felt for him just then. It was embarrassing!

But, as Weiss continued to lightly glare and pout at the blonde giving her these conflicting emotions, her mind wandered to their history. Jaune and her had a rough beginning together with him constantly trying to court her and her… well… not responding in the nicest of ways. They really couldn't be called friends. But, a couple of weeks ago, Jaune surprised her when he approached her and apologized for his actions in earnest and asked to start over. The genuine emotion in his voice (and constant nagging from Ruby) lead her to give the dorky knight another chance. To her surprise, Jaune's change was welcoming as he began to treat her just like he would with Ruby or Pyrrha. She had to admit, when he wasn't swooning over her all the time, Jaune was actually…. pleasant to be around.

' _I have to admit, he is easy to talk to...'_ Weiss sighed with a small smile as she remembered how easy it was to vent to the blonde the day before. Weiss walked closer to the bed and began moving the bangs hanging in front of Jaune's eyes.

And it was at that moment Jaune slowly opened his eyes, causing the heiress to freeze awkwardly with her hand still in place. Awkward silence proceeded, until what seemed like endless silence for Weiss was finally broken when Jaune tilted his head toward her with squinted, bleary eyes and muttered out …

"An angel?"

…and then slowly closed his eyes again and fall right back to sleep like nothing happened. Weiss waited a moment to make sure he was actually sleeping before quickly pulling her hand back with a bright blush and breath of relief.

' _That Dolt! I swear he's going to be the death of me!'_ Weiss thought with extreme embarrassment as she took a second to try and slow her now rapid heartbeat.

' _Angel huh?'_ Weiss's blush stayed as she remembered the words muttered by the dazed blonde. As much as she wanted to be mad at the blonde for using such a cliché line like that, she couldn't help a small smile spread to her face as she looked back at the blonde who always saw her as that.

The silence was broken when the door slid opened, alerting Weiss. She stiffened and slowly turned toward the door. The Nurse stared back at her, head tilted in slight confusion.

"Uhm… Hi there. Do you need any…" before the Nurse could finish, the now bright red heiress ran passed at a speed that would even put Ruby's semblance to shame. The Nurse blinked in confusion at what just happened before looking at the table near her sick Patient. A small smile came on her face as she noticed the cold rag now on the blonde's head as well as the notebook with the Schnee emblem on it and umbrella on the table. Putting two and two together, the Nurse just smiled and shook her head.

"Well aren't you popular Mr. Arc?"

* * *

 **Hey Guys! Asian Here!**

 **Thank you SO much for the initial support of this fic. It's really encouraging (and surprising)honestly!**

 **So Sorry for the delay. I wanted to upload sooner but a few things happened:**

 **1\. Mother Nature decided to snow... a lot... and knock my power out for a bit.**

 **2\. College. Last Semester before I graduate so lots of papers to write.**

 **3\. The character. I do not hate any RWBY character. I just like Weiss the least (Put those pitchforks and torches away Weiss fans!). I found it difficult to write Weiss well in this chapter. I hope I did ok...**

 **4\. I get distracted very easily. Youtube's fault.**

 **But anyway, I'll try to upload sooner (No promises...). Blake is next! My personal Favorite character. Thank you all for the support. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you guys think and what I can improve on!**

 **Cheers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own RWBY or any other affiliated content. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and created by Monty Oum. Please support the official release!**

"Words" = Talking

 _'Words'_ = Thoughts

* * *

 **KnightShade**

On a beautiful, sunny day, on the streets of Vale, walked a happily humming Blake Belladonna. Yup, you heard right, happy AND humming, two things that the resident monochrome, cat faunus in disguise would rarely be seen doing alone, let alone in public. So what could possibly make Blake so happy?

Did it have to do with the White Fang or Faunus activism?

Nope!

Did she ace her latest exam?

Well she didn't fail them, but that wasn't the reason!

Did Yang finally stop with the puns?

Oum, Blake wished, but no, that wasn't it either.

The reason for the uncharacteristic happiness, radiating off the adorable cat faunus, was caused by the paper bag clutched tightly to her chest! And what was in said paper bag? Why it was none other than the special, limited edition, limited time only, author signed, exclusive copy, of the newly release volume of her favorite novel series: Ninjas of Love! And Blake was able to make it just in time to acquire the LAST book in stock! Blake was the happiest she ever felt in a long time. This single novel made all the pressures of school, the White Fang, and life seem almost non-existent. With her precious cargo in hand, Blake continued happily, with a spring in her step, back toward the Airship docks, humming happily all the way.

Pulling her scroll out, Blake noticed she had time to spare and decided to make a detour through Vale's Central Park. She smiled to herself as she walked through one of her favorite parts of Vale, taking in the sights and sounds. The park always put Blake at ease and she secretly enjoyed the various smells of the variety of flowers the town had planted around the park.

Blake's musings were cut off when her bow twitched.

"*sniff*…mama?...mama? *sniff, sniff*…waaah"

Blake looked around, trying to locate the source of the cry. Off near the center of the park, near the large water fountain, stood a small, white haired boy with wolf ears a top his head, trembling and frantically looking around. The boy appeared to be a young wolf faunus and couldn't have been more than 9 or 10 years old Blake guessed. It was obvious to her that the poor kid was somehow separated from his mother and clearly unfamiliar with area. Taking sympathy for the child, Blake began to make her way over with the intention of helping.

"Hey there little guy." Blake stopped as she watched a familiar figure approach the child from the other side. Blonde hair, chest armor over a sweater and jeans; the person was none other than Jaune Arc, Beacon's very own adorkable knight… according to Ruby anyway.

"Are you ok?" Jaune asked softly, kneeling next to the child. The young wolf faunus was visibly startled by his sudden appearance and took a frantic step away from Jaune.

"P-p-p-please mister…..don't hurt me!" the child begged, his ears drooping against his head. Jaune gave a small, sad smile of understanding toward the distrusting child.

"I'm not going to hurt ya little guy. Arc's promise! And an Arc never goes back on their word" Jaune promised, placing his hand over his heart as a gesture of good faith. "I just want to help. You seem to be looking for someone. What's your name?"

The young faunus continued to stare at Jaune, warily, for a few second before seeming to come to a conclusion to trust the teen in front of him.

"It's Welf…I-I-I'm looking for m-m-my mom…. "The boy answered, still slightly scared and a good arms distance away "I lost my mama" The boy, now known as Welf, looked around again "And I d-d-don't know where I am".

"I see" Jaune brought his hand to his chin, in a thinking gesture. "Hmmm…how about this?" Jaune looked to the young boy with a smile. "I'll walk with you around the park and help you find your mom, together!" Jaune offered.

Welf's ears perked up and he looked to Jaune in surprise "R-r-really mister? You mean it?". Suddenly, his ears drooped again "B-b-but why would help me? Y-y-you're a human"

Jaune was initially surprised at the question, judging by his expression, but his eyes quickly softened and gave a small, saddened smile. "Because it's the right thing to do. If someone needs help, we need to help them, regardless of who they are" was Jaune's simplistic reply. "That's especially true for those who want to be huntsmen, like myself!" Jaune ended with a bigger smile, pointing to himself.

That seemed to catch the boy's attention "Really? You're going to be a Huntsman?" Welf asked, amazed.

"Yup! I'm a first-year student at Beacon Academy now in fact" Jaune informed.

"That's SO cool! You're probably super strong!" Welf was practically jumping up and down now, his previous worries and caution seemingly forgotten.

"Awww, well… I'm not really." Jaune stood up, scratching the back of his head bashfully. "Come on, How about I tell ya all about it as we try and find your mom"

Blake watched as the boy nodded happily and the two walked in the opposite direction; finding herself smiling at the entire interaction she witnessed. Blake knew she didn't know Jaune well, or interact with him at all, in fact, outside of their team interactions, so she really didn't hold an opinion of him bad or good. But after that little display, her opinion of him was raised exponentially. Jaune Arc, goofy and clumsy knight of Beacon, just displayed a level of compassion and understanding toward a young faunus that Blake knew was rare in today's society. Blake was genuinely impressed. Blake nodded to herself, as she determined what her next course of action would be and ran off.

* * *

Jaune and Welf walked around the entire perimeter of the park, hoping to find any sign of the child's mother. As they walked, Jaune regaled the boy with tales of his various experiences while at Beacon from the massive food fight, Nora's various pranks, and Team RWBY's hilarious antics. Welf listened intently, engrossed in every word.

"That's so awesome!" Welf squealed with glee, throwing his arms up. "Beacon Academy sounds like sooo much fun!"

"Ahahaha, it's quite the experience" Jaune chuckled at the kid's enthusiasm.

"Welf! Welf! There you are!" A sudden cry caught the pair's attention. "Oh thank Oum you're ok!" Jaune and Welf turned to see an older woman, with a similar pair of wolf ears on top her head, running toward them.

"Mama!" Welf cried happily running to meet the woman half way. The two embraced as Jaune smiled at the scene.

"Don't ever leave my side like that again young man! You made me worried sick" The mother scolded lightly, still hugging her child. She looked to Jaune. "Thank you very much sir for finding him and for looking out for him" She smiled gratefully.

"It was no problem, I'm just glad you found us." Jaune smiled back.

"It was all thanks that kind lady!" The mother looked behind her. Jaune finally noticed there was a 4th person standing there as well.

"Blake?" Jaune recognized her as she walked next to him.

"Hey, Jaune." Blake greeted awkwardly with a small smile and a wave. "I saw you helping that lost child earlier and happened to run into the mother" Blake explained.

"Ah really? Well thanks Blake! That helped out a lot" Jaune smiled. The Mother and child pair expressed their gratitude once again and bid the two huntsmen in training farewell, with Welf waving frantically back at Jaune.

"Thanks again for your help, Blake" Jaune genuinely thanked again as he waved back to the kid.

"Ah, I didn't do anything really. Just the right place, right time." Blake dismissed, "After all, if someone needs help, we need to help them, regardless of who they are. Especially if we want to be Huntsmen" Blake quoted with a small teasing smile.

"Ahahaha, so you overheard me back there" Jaune scratched his now reddening cheeks, embarrassingly.

"Oh, only all of it" Blake corrected teasingly.

"Ah geeze, well that's embarrassing…. Don't tease me too much Blake" Jaune joked. "Yang might be rubbing off on you"

Blake laughed lightly "It was bound to happen when you're forced to spend that much time with her." The two laughed at that.

"So where you off to now Blake?" Jaune questioned with a tilt of his head.

"I was actually on my way to catch an airship back to Beacon." Blake replied pointing to her direction of travel.

"Well what a coincidence! So was I" Jaune informed happily. "Well, it is getting late, and I can't allow a lady walk back alone. So allow me to walk back with you, Blake." Jaune suggested with an exaggerated bow.

Blake rolled her eyes "I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself, Jaune" but smiled and relented anyway "but, sure" The two began to walk back in silence.

"So what brought you to Vale anyway?" Jaune asked awkwardly after a few minutes of silence, trying to strike up a conversation.

"I was just…picking up a book" Blake replied clutching the paper bag against her chest.

"Oooh! And what book would that be Blake?" Jaune asked; curiosity obviously piqued.

"Its…" Blake trailed off mumbling, pink beginning to dust her cheeks in embarrassment.

"Uhhh…come again Blake? You kind of trailed off there at the end" Jaune walked slightly closer to hear better. Blake mumbled something quietly again, this time getting redder. "Nope, still couldn't hear-"

"It'sNInjasofLove!" Blake yelled hastily, cutting him off. Jaune blinked a couple of times, deciphering what the girl said.

"Ah no way! You read that series too?" Jaune asked happily, finally able to put it together. Blake looked back at him surprised.

 _'Did he just say, too?'_

"Don't tell anyone, but that's why I also came to Vale" Jaune lowered his voice, glancing around to make sure no one else was near. "Thanks to my seven sisters, I was forced to read the series with them, but I actually found myself enjoying the series. Not so much for the more risqué parts, but more for the story itself! I heard the book store was selling a limited edition of the new novel signed by the author themselves, but unfortunately they were sold out when I got there". Jaune sighed and slumped his shoulders in defeat. "But I'm glad you were able to get one"

Blake continued to stare at Jaune with mouth slightly open, trying her best to process all this new information. She couldn't believe it! She finally found someone else who enjoyed the masterpiece that is known as Ninjas of Love, and didn't see it as just smut!

"FINALLY!" Blake threw her arms up in victory, surprising Jaune. "Someone else who can appreciate its literature excellence!" Blake looked at Jaune excitedly and starry eyed "Didn't you just love the part when Kenchi first met Akeno in book 1!? Or how about when Akeno had to hunt her brother down who was sent to kill Kenchi in book 3! Or-…" Blake continued to rattle off her favorite moments, entering full fan girl mode.

Jaune couldn't believe that this was the same Blake as he knew back at Beacon. They didn't say much to each other, or at all, back at Beacon outside of their teams hanging out, but Jaune always saw Blake as the cool, mysterious beauty. Not saying much and always keeping to herself. But now; Jaune chuckled as he was treated to a different and rare side of Blake he never knew existed.

"Are you kidding Blake? That was my favorite part! Especially when Kenchi and Akeno-" and thus the two Ninjas of Love fans continued their trek back to Beacon, all the while discussing their favorite parts of their shared, favorite novel series.

* * *

: **Back at Beacon:**

Blake and Jaune finally made it back to Beacon, still in deep discussion of their favorite novel series. Noticing they were finally in front of the dorm entrance, Jaune stopped first.

"Alright Blake, I actually need to head to the library and meet Pyrrha to finish Professor Port's homework." Jaune explained pointing to the library. "It was nice talking to you though! Who knew you were a fellow Ninjas of love fan!"

"Yeah, it was nice, Jaune" Blake smiled back. "Good luck with your homework!"

"Haha thanks Blake. And thanks again for your help today" Jaune awkwardly gave one last wave as he turned to walk toward the Library.

"W-wait!" Blake called out, catching his attention. He looked back to see Blake nervously rubbing her arm and looking away. "If you'd like, since you couldn't get one today, we could… read the new book together…. O-O-ONLY IF YOU WANT TO…that is"

Jaune was shocked at her offer but quickly recovered and smiled back "Really? That would be great!"

Blake felt a small smile form "How about we meet at the Library after classes, when we're free?"

"Sounds good to me!" Jaune replied, smile getting bigger. Jaune and Blake exchanged one last wave and the two went their separate ways. A big smile on Jaune's face, and a small one still on Blake's.

And so, when classes were finished and the two weren't busy with training, homework, or team antics; Blake and Jaune met in the back of the Library, where it was somewhat secluded, and read the new book of the Ninjas of Love series, and held in-depth discussions on each chapter!

This led to the two beginning to slowly get to know one another as well, the book fans discovering that the two actually shared more in common than any of them expected. Blake slowly began to look forward to their "book club" time; what they both agreed to refer it to, to their respective teams, each day. She enjoyably discovered that Jaune was way more insightful than he let on, on a variety of topics, as well as a good listener, as she slowly got to know the blonde knight.

This continued for a couple of weeks until one day, Blake walked into Professor (Doctor!) Oobleck's class and noticed that a certain blonde knight was not in his normal seat next to his partner like usual.

 _'Maybe he's running late'_ Blake guessed looking at Jaune's empty seat _'Doubtful, Pyrrha makes sure he's always on time.'_

As class began, Blake noticed that Pyrrha was obviously distracted by something and wasn't concentrating like her normal self. With class eventually ending without anything out of the ordinary from happening, save for Jaune never showing up, Blake began to gather her things.

"Ah, Miss. Nikos!" Professor (Doctor!) Oobleck called out suddenly, catching Blake's attention. "Since Mr. Arc is out sick today, and you ARE his partner, will you make sure that he gets today's assignments and not fall behind in class?"

"Yes, of course sir" Pyrrha complied, making her way to Oobleck's desk to collect the work.

"Jaune's sick?" Blake asked Pyrrha as she passed her desk.

"Yeah. He woke up with a terrible fever this morning. Ren and Nora took him to the infirmary on their way to class. They said he'll be there overnight" Pyrrha explained with a small frown, clearly worried.

"I see" Blake responded, her outward demeanor impassive as ever. But inside, she felt concerned with the revelation for some reason.

As the rest of the day carried on, Blake couldn't shake the nagging feeling of concern lingering inside her chest. She found herself lying in her bed later that night, trying to keep her mind busy by reading her book, but she soon found she just couldn't concentrate on the story.

The door to their room suddenly swung open and Ruby walked in with a sigh and a concerned look.

"Hey Rubes! Back from visiting vomit boy eh? Is he Yang-ing in there?" Yang asked from her bed, flipping through a magazine.

"He still has a slight fever" Ruby informed, rolling her eyes at the terrible pun, choosing to ignore it. "I wasn't able to stay long though because the Nurse kicked us out saying Jaune really needs his rest" she finished with a slight sigh and pout.

"He'll be fine! It's probably just a head cold or the flu" Weiss added her two cents, not bothering to look up from doing her homework at the desk.

Blake lay there quietly, lost in her own thoughts.

 _'Jaune must be pretty sick if he still has a fever'_ Blake didn't know why, but that caused her concerns to grow even more.

"-What about you Blake?" The sudden question snapped Blake out of her thinking.

"I'm sorry Ruby, what'd you ask?" Blake asked her leader.

"I suggested that we should all visit Jaune tomorrow after class! You know, to make him feel better, and asked if you wanted to come along with us." Ruby reiterated her question.

"Oh ah, I can't Ruby, I'm…busy" Blake replied hesitantly.

"Oh right! Your book club, right?" Ruby guessed.

"Yeah...my book club" Blake repeated. Blake suddenly sat up in bed as an idea came to her. "Speaking of which, I forgot we were meeting up tonight for a group discussion!" Blake quickly grabbed her book and headed out. "I'll be back later tonight!"

She received a wave from Weiss and Ruby.

"Have fun with your smut club!" Yang called out with a wave, not bothering to look up from her magazine! Blake just rolled her eyes as she headed out the room.

* * *

 **:Infirmary:**

Jaune found himself staring at the ceiling from his bed, alone. The nurse not allowing anymore visitors for the night, so that he could have a full night of uninterrupted rest. The nurse herself, retired for the night, as she left her scroll's number and some medicine on the counter. She informed the sick knight she would return early in the morning to check on him, before locking the door on her way out. But the problem Jaune now faced, was extreme boredom. He felt much better than earlier this morning thankfully, even if he still had a minor fever, and was expected to be allowed to go back to his team tomorrow night. But Jaune had spent much of the day sleeping his fever off already, thanks to the medicine he received, and now he couldn't fall back asleep.

 _'Man, I wish I had my scroll…or a comic book…or anything really…'_ Jaune lamented with a sigh, mentally kicking himself for forgetting his scroll in his room.

"…I wonder how Blake is…" He wondered in a whisper aloud.

"I'm doing fine!" came a sudden reply from behind "Thanks for the concern though"

Jaune felt his heart almost leap out of his chest as he whirled around to see Blake sitting in the window with a smirk.

"Blake!? Monty Oum! You just shave 10 years off my life!" Jaune exclaimed clutching his chest, trying to calm his racing heart. "What're you doing here anyway? Not that I'm not happy to see you but you could be in trouble if you're caught!"

"I heard you were sick and wouldn't be able to make it to 'book club' tonight and I knew how excited you were about the next chapter". Blake explained. "So I brought 'book club' to you. Thought you might be bored anyway" She shrugged as she held the book in front of him.

Jaune looked at Blake for a couple of second in disbelief before a small smile worked it way onto his face. "Thanks Blake. I really appreciate it. Do you mind reading out loud today? My head still feels kind of fuzzy"

"Sure Jaune. You just lay there and take it easy" Blake smiled, grabbing a nearby chair to sit.

Jaune laid back and closed his eyes as Blake began to read aloud, content on just listening to her voice, regaling the tales of the two main characters, until the conclusion of the chapter.

"Man, I can't wait to see where the author is going with all this build up!" Jaune stated excited, eye still closed.

"Me too Jaune. I just know the payoff will definitely be worth it! The author never let his readers down before!" Blake smiled, full heartedly agreeing.

Jaune opened his eyes and tried to sit up, but suddenly was hit with the feeling of lightheadedness and clutched his head. "Woah…"

"Are you alright Jaune?" Blake asked, concerned seeing his reaction.

"Y-yeah…I'm fine. Can you just grab that medicine over there?" Jaune pointed in the direction of the counter where a cup of water and a bottle of medicine were. Blake grabbed the items and gently placed them in Jaune's hand. After quickly swallowing the medicine and water, Jaune laid back down and sighed, closing his eyes again.

"Thanks Blake. Guess i'm not 100% yet" Jaune said, quieter than before. "You really are like Akeno" Jaune joked.

"Allllright, I think your fever is making you delirious. You're beginning to sound like Kotaro." Blake replied rolling her eyes, lightly amused.

Jaune chuckled weakly "Really? I always self-identified as Kenchi though. You know heroic, brave, slightly goofy, always found a way around things, handsome…" Jaune listed, even quieter. Blake rolled her eyes again at that. "And I always saw you as Akeno, Blake. Strong, courageous, mysterious, beautiful…" Jaune's voice began to mumble incoherently even for Blake to understand.

Blake was thankful that Jaune chose to keep his eyes closed as a light dust of pink spread across her cheeks at his unintended compliments. "Geeze Jaune, what are you even saying Jaune?... but thank you." She ended softly with a small smile.

...

"Jaune?"

... *snore*

Blake couldn't help but sweat drop as she heard the tell-tale sign that the medicine Jaune took had kicked in and put the resident knight down for the night. Blake sighed at his antics, but then smiled as she looked at blonde knight's peaceful face. Blake lightly moved the bangs covering his eyes and recalled the past weeks' events that gave them the opportunity to be closer than she ever imagined she would be with the blonde, goofy knight.

 _'Akeno huh?'_ Blake thought back to his words with a small smile, amused at what the sick knight unintentionally revealed in his hazy state of mind. Grabbing her book, Blake made her way to the window, intent on heading back to her room. She stopped before climbing out and looked back toward the lightly snoring blonde, one last time.

"Goodnight…Kenchi"

* * *

 **Hey Guys! Asian here! I'm Back! And it only took...what? a little over a year? ahahaha...**

 **But Seriously, I'm sorry about that. A lot of stuff happened on my end, but all is calmer and I should be able to have more time to write!**

 **Few things about this chapter:**

 **1\. I know Blake might seem OOC but oh well, it is what it is.**

 **2\. This one is a bit longer than the first two like I promised.**

 **4\. I'm terrible at naming things. Don't judge me!**

 **3\. Knightshade ftw!**

 **Regarding everything else:**

 **-Im going to try and write more. Nothing guaranteed, but I do promise to try.**

 **\- I'm writing another series. Go check it out and give feed back if you want!**

 **Other than that, thanks so much for checking this out. Leave a review and tell me what you think and where I could improve!**

 **-Asian!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own RWBY or any other affiliated content. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and created by Monty Oum. Please support the official release!**

* * *

 **DragonSlayer**

It started with a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" came the bubbly response from the other side of the door. A few seconds later, the door swung open revealing the orange hair member of team JNPR, beaming like usual. "OH HI YANG!"

Yang smiled at the enthusiastic greeting "Hey Nora. How's it YANG-ing?"

"Boo!" Nora's face scrunched and stuck her tongue out at the pun.

Yang stuck her tongue right back. Some people just don't know good humor. "ANYWAY, I was wondering if Jaune was here"

That seemed to perk up the bubbly hammer wielder "Jaune-Jaune? He isn't, BUT I can go get him for ya!"

"Nah that's ok, I can-"

"NONSENSE! I'll be right back!" Nora cut in before Yang could reject her offer, and in the blink of an eye she was gone at a speed that could put even Ruby's semblance to shame. Yang just stared at where the energetic girl once was and blinked a couple of times. A sigh pulled her attention to the open room of team JNPR where she could see Ren, sitting on his bed and face-palming while shaking his head. Before she could even ask or comprehend what was happening, Nora was back in front of her with a dazed and disoriented Jaune, still in his school uniform.

"FOUND HIM!" Nora cheerfully declared giving Yang a mock salute.

"Uhhh…Thanks Nora" Yang confusedly replied, returning the salute. Nora smiled even wider before turning around and closing the door behind her. Ren's muffled voice could be heard beginning to lecture his partner. Yang looked back to Jaune who was leaning his head against the wall and taking deep breathes.

"You ok there Jaune? Or should I say, Vomit Boy?" She asked seeing the clumsy knight looking pretty pale.

"Y-y-yeah. Just a little…motion sick…give me a minute" The knight responded, still taking deep breathes. After a few moments, Jaune straightened up and gave Yang a friendly smile. "I heard you needed to talk to me?"

"Yup! But let's talk somewhere else." Yang said gesturing for Jaune to follow. Yang lead them to the roof top; the temperature being on the cooler side with winter quickly approaching. It didn't bother Yang much thanks to her semblance but Jaune shivered slightly. Even with his school jacket, he could still feel the chill.

"Don't worry Jaune, I'll keep this brief" Yang smiled apologetically seeing the knight trying to keep himself warm. "I need a favor"

"A favor?" Jaune asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"Yup! You Jaune Arc will have the great privilege of being my fake boyfriend!" Yang informed him proudly, hands on her hips.

Jaune blinked a couple of times before beginning to laugh "hahaha ok Yang, that's a good one. You got me. Now seriously, what's up?"

"I'm serious" Yang replied, keeping her confident smile. Jaune continued to chuckle, until it slowly began to die out as he began to realize she wasn't joking.

"O….kay….but why?" Jaune slightly narrowed his eyes, suspicions rising.

"Glad you asked lover boy!" Jaune rolled his eyes at the new nickname. "You see I have a problem….well problems."

"Problems?" Jaune repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"Guy problems! I have developed a bit of a persistent fan club. I mean who could blame them? Just look at me!" Yang struck a pose.

"Yeah, yeah" Jaune replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes again.

"Anyway, it was fun to humor them at first, but now it's gotten…well annoying. It's like the word "NO" isn't in their vocabulary or something. I even took a page out of Weiss's book and gave them the cold shoulder! But that seem to increase their attempts! And it's not like I can just beat them up without getting in trouble"

"Soooo?" Jaune fished, trying to connect the dots.

"Soooo, Blake suggested a solution from one of her novels! Get a fake boyfriend! If the guys in the fan club THINK I have a boyfriend, then they'll eventually back off! So, that's where you come in!" Yang finished smiling even wider.

"uh..huh…" Was all Jaune muttered out, still trying to comprehend the supposed logic.

"Why you, you ask? Simple! I'm not going to just ask any stranger. I have standards! So it would have to be someone I know. Ren is off the table because…well….Nora"

Jaune and Yang both cringed thinking how badly that whole situation could be.

"Cardin and anybody on team CRDL is an obvious no. Sun has the hots for Blake and Neptune is a playboy, so they're no's as well. So that leaves you! Congratulations! You've gained the exclusive title of Yang's Boyfriend until the situation is solved!" Yang congratulated with another wide smile.

"So you chose me through a process of elimination?" Jaune asked for clarification.

Yang nodded and shrugged "Basically".

Jaune's shoulders visibly slumped with that, "Wow, thanks Yang." His tone slightly hurt.

"Oh don't be like that Jaune! It means I trust you enough for this kind of favor! It won't be for long! Plus my team knows it isn't real and you can tell your team so there are no misunderstandings! Please Jaune?"

Yang's almost pleading voice and look broke any argument the blonde knight might've had right then and there.

"…fine" Jaune finally relented with a tired sigh.

Yang's demeanor instantly did a 180. "GREAT! Thanks Jaune! I'll get your number from my sis and text you later to plan out everything!" Yang strode past Jaune. "Who knows, maybe I'll give ya a reward for this" She ended with a playful wink and smirk and walked back into the building.

' _What did I just agree to?'_ Jaune lamented, shivering slightly. Eventually, Jaune made his way off the roof and back to his room. Upon entering, he saw that the rest of his team present as well.

"Welcome back Jaune" Pyrrha warmly greeted her partner. Jaune tiredly waved back, sliding his jacket off in the process and proceeded to lay on his bed face first.

"What did you and Yang talk about oh fearless leader?" Nora asked innocently bouncing on her bed. This caught Pyrrha's attention.

"You and Yang talked?" She asked with a tilt of her head. "About what?"

Jaune twisted so he was now lying on his back, facing the ceiling.

"About me becoming her boyfriend." Jaune revealed without thinking, sighing and closing his eyes.

There was a pregnant silence that enveloped the room as time seemed to freeze. Nora stopped hopping on her bed, eyes and jaw wide open. Ren stopped cleaning his pistols and stared with a raised eyebrow. Life began to leave Pyrrha's eyes as her mouth began to open and close, as if trying to form words but couldn't.

Finally, as if time caught up to them, Nora and Pyrrha reacted

"WHHHHAAAATTTTTTT!?"

* * *

 **:The Next Day, at Breakfast:**

Team JNPR grabbed their food and sat at their usual with Team RWBY joining soon after.

"Hey there lover boy" Yang cooed with a wink and took a seat next to Jaune, scooting Ruby away from her normal seat much to the little reaper's annoyance. She rested her head against his shoulder as she lazily began to eat her breakfast.

"H-hey, uh, Hot stuff..?" Jaune attempted to flirt back, completely unsure on how to make himself sound convincing. Jaune noticed that the talking in cafeteria seemed to die down around them. Looking around, he noticed that most, if not all, of the present students were now staring at them, with some whispering to each other in obvious disbelief.

"Are Yang and Jaune dating?"

"It can't be!"

"But look how close they are"

"But someone like him with a bombshell like her?"

"But look at them"

Jaune's embarrassment was growing with each whispered conversation he heard. Weiss groaned out loud and glared at her teammate.

"Yang! Would you stop being so indecent in public? It's too early for this and you're creating a scene!" Weiss complained seeing the stares the "couple" were receiving.

"Oh let them stare Weiss-cream. There's nothing wrong with being close to the one I'm dating." Yang made sure to say that last part loud enough for the people to hear. Weiss scoffed in response.

"Here Jaune, have a bite" Yang playfully smiled as she held a piece of fruit to his mouth. Jaune blushed as he took the offered fruit. This seemed to cause the whispering to increase as the cafeteria was now buzzing with the news that Yang and Jaune were an item. Jaune looked to his teammates, trying to fight down his embarrassment.

"It's ok Pyrrha, remember it's fake" Jaune could hear Ren whispering to Pyrrha whose silverware were bending oddly. Nora was taking pictures of the scene along with thumbs up, much to Jaune's chagrin.

And thus the new "couple" of Beacon continued their charades. In public, Yang openly flirted and clung to Jaune, much to the poor knight's embarrassment. Jaune could feel the jealous stares from the many male, and even some female, students of Beacon aimed straight for him. If looks could kill, Jaune was sure he'd be dead multiple times over.

For some odd reason, Pyrrha was spending more time at the gym and at the training grounds and Jaune barely saw his partner anymore outside of classes. But with the announcement of the upcoming festival, It sort of made sense to Jaune why she would suddenly increase her training. What a diligent partner he had.

For Yang, this plan was working far better than she thought it would. The men from her fan club that were constantly hounding her for dates seemed to have finally, reluctantly ceased their attempts, after confirming with her that she was indeed dating Jaune. Yang was also impressed at just how good Jaune was at his new role. When the two were in public, Jaune was able to quickly catch, and play along with Yang's flow, even if it did embarrass him most of the time. Jaune also waited for her after classes, carried her bags, opened the door for her, and even shooed away some of the more persistent fans of hers. She'd really have to thank Blake for the idea!

But what surprised Yang the most was just how much she found herself actually enjoying Jaune's company. Appearance wise, Jaune might not be the handsomest guy in Beacon, but he was still pretty easy on the eyes and surprisingly fit underneath his clothes (don't ask how she found out). When the two found themselves alone, or in the privacy of their teams, Jaune took the time to actually get to Yang more. The two were surprised at how much they actually had in common, from taste in music, to dancing, to video games. Jaune was also just easy to talk to, in her opinion. Yang would find herself losing track of time when the two got talking or hanging out and playing games. She found the small things enjoyable as well. Like how Jaune always kept eye contact with her and would never purposefully ogle her like other guys would and Jaune would genuinely compliment her. Jaune also laughed at a pun she made! HER puns! It made Yang feel… nice.

One day after classes, the sham couple of Beacon were making their way toward the library entrance, ready to call it a day as they were the last two of their teams to spend most of their afternoon conducting joint team studying for the upcoming exams, courtesy of Weiss. Upon getting to the door, Jaune and Yang blinked as they stared out at Beacon, now white in a small blanket of snow.

"Woah, when did it start snowing?" Jaune wandered out loud, wrapping a scarf around his neck.

"How long were we in there?" Yang asked fishing for her scarf in her bag. After a few moments of searching, she realized that she was missing said scarf. "Damn it! I knew I forgot something this morning" Yang cursed at her own forgetfulness.

Yang felt something soft wrap around her neck and looked to see Jaune finish wrapping his scarf around her.

"Thanks Jaune" Yang smiled gently at the gesture. "But what about you?"

Jaune opened the door and held it open. "I'll be fine. Besides, I can't let my "girlfriend" get sick. I'd never hear the end of it" he threw a smirked toward Yang.

Yang rolled her eyes and lightly punched him in the arm. "And there goes the moment"

The two began their trek back to the dorms in the snow; occupying their time talking aimlessly about classes and games. Jaune shivered slightly as a gust of wind blew by.

"You sure you're fine?" Yang asked skeptically seeing the shivering knight.

"T-t-totally" Jaune stuttered through chattering teeth, trying to be manly. "Besides, we're almost there" Jaune pointed ahead of them. True to his word, they were almost to their dorms.

"I don't want to hear it if you get sick." Yang deadpanned.

"Awe, you mean my _wonderful_ girlfriend wouldn't come and take care of me?" Jaune taunted with a chuckle.

"Nope! That doesn't come with the fake girlfriend experience" Yang teased back, sticking her tongue out.

"Even though you were the one who asked me to do this?" Jaune countered.

"Hey! You get to pretend you have an awesome and amazing girlfriend!" Yang boasted proudly.

"Which part is pretend again? The awesome or amazing part?" Jaune rebutted with a smirk. That earned him a light shove from Yang as they both laughed at the banter.

"You're lucky you're-" Yang was cut off as she felt her foot slip from under her. Falling forward, Yang closed her eyes and braced for impact…

….

….

But none came. Instead she felt herself pressed against the chest of Jaune, with his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Geez Yang, you ok?" Jaune asked concerned, happy he was able to prevent her from falling. Yang slowly looked up to him, still in his arms.

"Y-yeah I'm fine" she stuttered, fighting a creeping blush forming on her cheeks. After a few moments, a smirk grew on her face. "So, Xiao Long are you going to hold me like this lover boy?"

Jaune's head tilted, confused by her question. After a moment, it finally clicked to the wannabe knight and he quickly let go, red slowly spreading across his face.

"Sorry" Jaune muttered, scratching his cheek. The two finished their trek, surrounded in an awkward silence. When they arrived in front of their respective team rooms, Yang unwrapped the scarf from her neck and handed it back to Jaune.

"Thanks for the scarf Jaune. And thanks for the save back there" She smile gently at him.

"No problem Yang. I'll talk to you later" Jaune smiled back, still slightly red in the face. The two waved at each other before departing into their respective rooms.

* * *

 **:The next day:**

Yang got out of the bathroom the next morning, and noticed she was the last one to get ready, as usual. On her way out, she was met with the sight of the school's nurse leaving team JNPR's room at the same time.

"Ah, Miss Xiao Long, Good morning" The nurse greeted with a gentle smile.

"Morning! What's going on in there?" Yang asked curiously, glancing at the closed door of team JNPR.

"Oh I was called to see Mr. Arc" This caught Yang's attention.

"Jaune?" Yang confirmed.

"Indeed. It seems as though Mr. Arc has the chills and a slight fever; all the common signs of a common cold." The Nurse informed the blonde brawler. "The young man probably wasn't wearing proper clothing for this type of weather. Something even as simple as a scarf or something could help prevent something like this from happening"

"You don't say" Yang sweat dropped at that.

"I swear, once you hunters and huntresses get your Aura unlocked, you think you're invulnerable to illnesses" The nurse shook her head, continuing her little lecture. "Anyway, Mr. Arc will be fine after the medicine I gave him kicks in. He just needs to rest"

"I see" Yang said, looking back to team JNPRs door. A sudden scroll beep caught the two's attention and the head nurse pulled her scroll out.

"Well, Miss Xiao Long, It looks like I have another student to attend to. Have a pleasant day" The Nurse smiled and departed down the hall to her next call. Yang waved at the departing nurse as she stood there now alone; contemplating her next move with the information she just received. Looking back to the closed door of team JNPR, Yang sighed.

' _That blonde dummy'_

* * *

 **:With Jaune:**

Jaune could only stare at the ceiling of his team's room, tightly wrapped within his bed sheets. The school Nurse, having just visited, instructed him to not move from his bed and to sleep his illness off. Jaune sighed and closed his eyes.

' _Really universe? I go one time without a scarf and I get sick from it?'_ Jaune mentally cursed his luck. ' _Well until the medicine kicks in, guess I'm just laying here'_

*Knock Knock*

Jaune's musings were cut off by the sudden knocking on the door.

"It's open" Jaune called out from his cocoon of blankets. Expecting the nurse or one of his teammates, Jaune was surprised to hear the voice of a familiar blonde brawler walk in.

"Surprise lover boy!"

Jaune rolled his head to the side, eyes conveying evident surprise. "What are you doing here Yang? What about classes?"

"Can't a girlfriend visit their sick boyfriend?" Yang playfully asked.

"I thought it didn't come with the fake girlfriend experience" Jaune quipped back.

"Consider it a reward for your good work so far" Yang moved a chair to the side of his bed and sat down. "Here, drink this" Yang held out a Styrofoam cup to him.

Jaune squirmed out of his prison of blankets and sat up; taking the cup from her and examined its contents. "What is it?"

"It's tea" Yang simply replied "I made it myself"

This caused Jaune to look at it with increasing skepticism. "You made it, huh? It's not going to be horrible like those animes where the good looking girl is actually terrible at cooking even cereal, is it?"

Yang rolled his eyes at his reaction "Really Jaune? That cliché? Just drink it!"

Jaune continued to examine it carefully for a moment, before slowly bringing the contents to his mouth and taking a light sip.

"It's good" Jaune exclaimed in wonder.

"I'll try not to get too offended by your surprise" Yang rolled her eyes at his antics. Jaune continued to finish the tea as Yang went inside the bathroom and returned with a damp rag in her hands. "Now close your eyes"

Jaune did as he ordered, placing the now empty cup on the nearby nightstand, and closed his eyes. For a second nothing happened, then he felt a sudden weight sit on his bed behind him and felt his head be gently lowered onto something soft and a rag placed upon his forehead.

"You can open them"

Jaune slowly opened his eyes to see Yang's face staring down over him. Even in his fever reddened state of mind, Jaune quickly put the pieces together and felt his face get hotter.

"Really Yang? A lap pillow? Now who's cliché" Jaune exclaimed, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Oh hush; stop getting yourself worked up. You're supposed to be resting." Yang chided lightly. Yang closed her eyes and slowly began to run her fingers through the sickened knight's hair, a content smile on her face.

Jaune was still embarrassed by the sudden lap pillow, but Yang's ministrations were slowly having the desired affect and Jaune felt his eyes slowly closing.

"You're surprisingly good at this" Jaune noted feeling more and more relaxed.

"Who do you think took care of Ruby when our Dad was away as kids?" Yang asked rhetorically, not stopping her gentle caresses.

"Ah, that makes sense now" Jaune accepted easily. "Hey Yang?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks" Jaune mumbled quietly as the combination of the medicine and Yang's ministrations became too much and sent the knight into the world of sleep.

Yang opened her eyes when the sound of light snoring escaped from the now sleeping knight. She took this time think back on the couple of weeks they spent together as a "fake" couple and how surprising it was for her to really enjoy the company of the adorkable, goofy knight. Yang didn't know how this whole plan was going to work out initially, but she was incredibly grateful that A.) it worked, and B.) It was with Jaune.

"No, thank you, Jaune" she whispered gratefully and bent down to deliver a gentle kiss to the top of his head. She leaned back against the wall and went back to playing with the blonde knight's hair; lightly humming a song she knew as a child, closing her eyes in contentment once again.

* * *

: **After class** :

After a boring day of classes, the rest of team JNPR headed back to their dorms to check on their bedridden leader.

"Jaune! We're back! How do you-" Pyrrha's words left her as she opened the door.

"Pyrrha? Why'd you stop in front of the-" Nora trailed off as she took a look into the room.

"Guys? What're you-" Ren's voice trailed off as well, seeing what the two are staring at.

"Hey guys! Have you seen Yang? She-" Ruby, looking for her sister, was stunned as she looked inside JNPR's room.

"What are you guys doing just standing-" Weiss's voice faded as well, shock clearly forming after seeing inside the room.

"Did not see that coming" Blake muttered in shock as well, arriving a little after Weiss.

Team RWBY and NPR of team JNPR stood there completely stunned, for various reasons, at the sight of Yang Xiao Long, eyes closed and wearing a content smile, sitting on Jaune Arc' bed, with said knight's head resting in her lap as she mindlessly played with his hair.

"T-t-t-t-they're faking still….r-r-r-right?" Pyrrha asked anybody, brain still trying to comprehend what was in front of her.

"I….don't know" came Ren's equally lost reply as Nora pulled up her scroll and began to wordlessly take pictures.

* * *

 **Hey Guys! Asian Here!**

 **Another chapter down, and Team RWBY is done! Next, the ladies of team JNPR!**

 **Thank you so much for all the feed back and reviews I've received! It really helps me as a writer to read your critiques, both good and bad.**

 **I'll write more on my next days off! Until then, leave a review and thank YOU for checking this out!**

 **-Asian!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own RWBY or any other affiliated content. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and created by Monty Oum. Please support the official release!**

* * *

 **Nora's Arc**

"Nora…"

"Yes Ren?"

"…What exactly did you make him eat?"

We find NPR of team JNPR, dressed in their signature outfits, standing outside their bathroom, currently occupied by the J of the team. Unflattering sounds of their team leader ejecting the contents of his stomach into the toilet could be heard every so often.

"Pancakes…?" Nora answered unsure and nervous, revealing the plate to Ren. Ren examine the alien looking substance that occupied the plate with a deadpan expression.

"Pancakes?" Pyrrha repeated questioningly with a sweat drop, also examining the plate. She was pretty sure one of those "pancakes" was looking back at her.

"And what recipe did you use Nora?" Ren pressed, messaging his temples, already knowing what the answer was.

"...none" Nora answered, her tone like that of a child being caught red handed doing something they weren't supposed to.

Ren and Pyrrha both sighed. They wanted to be surprised by her answer, they really did, but they weren't. The sound of the toilet flushing brought their attention back to the bathroom. A few seconds later the bathroom door slowly opened revealing a pale looking Jaune clutching his stomach, wearing his usual attire minus the armor. Pyrrha quickly rushed to the side of her ailing partner, assisting him back to his bed.

"Ohhh my stomach…" The knight moaned as he laid down on his bed with the assistance of his partner.

"Can't we take him to the infirmary?" Pyrrha asked worryingly.

"It's the weekend. The Head Nurse won't be back until Monday" Ren informed. "On the bright side, it's the weekend, so Jaune won't have to go to, or miss classes"

"Hurray…" Jaune sarcastically and weakly cheered, raising a fist.

"Well in that case, since I'm his partner, I guess I'll-"

"I'LL take care of our fearless leader!" Nora declared, cutting off Pyrrha. Her declaration caused the R and P of the team to stare at her in shock before Pyrrha recovered and tried her best to smile.

"T-t-that's ok Nora. You don't need to force yourself to take care of him. I AM his partner. So I think I should be the one to-"

"Nonsense Pyrrha!" Nora interrupted again with a large, beaming, innocent smile "I'm the one who caused our fearless leader to get sick, so I should be the one to fix my mistake!"

Ren placed a hand on his face and sighed. Judging by Pyrrha's now visibly twitching eye and obvious forced smile; he could guess that the champion didn't particularly enjoy his partner's idea. But Ren could also sense the tone in Nora's voice that meant her mind was set and nothing was going to change it.

What was that saying again? Stuck between a rock and a hard place?

"I say we give her a chance" a weak voice spoke up. Everyone turned to the knight in bed.

Nora's face broke into an ecstatic grin. "Thank you Jaune-Jaune! I promise I'll take amazing care of you!"

Nora zoomed in and out of the closet before anyone could blink.

"Nurse Nora at your service fearless leader!" Nora cheered, fist in the air triumphantly and still smiling brightly. The rest of the team just stared and blinked repeatedly at the hammer wielder's sudden wardrobe change into a pink nurse's outfit.

"Nora…why do you have that?" Ren asked carefully; fearful of the answer.

"No reason" Nora quickly replied. "Now out, out, out! I can't have you guys interfering with my treatment or have you guys getting sick as well!" Nora ordered, pushing the P and R of the team toward the door. Once Ren and Pyrrha found themselves in the hallway, they heard the door quickly shut behind them. The two were then enveloped in silence as they stood there and let their brains try and process everything.

"What…just happened?" Pyrrha asked outloud; her brain not wanting to accept reality for her own sanity.

Ren just sighed once again, hoping that Jaune would survive the day.

* * *

Jaune watched Nora push his other teammate out the door, leaving just him and the bubbly hammer wielder. He was beginning to wonder if his decision was the wisest.

"Ok Jaune-Jaune, I'm going to make sure I cure you of your stomach problems in no time flat!" Nora cheered happily as she skipped over to her bed. She pulled a doctor's bag from somewhere under her bed, and began to rummage through it.

"Uh Nora, I appreciate your concern, but I think all I need is some tea and some rest…" Jaune tried to reason, watching a seeming endless variety of medical supplies get tossed out of the bag.

"Psh I know that Jaune! But who's the nurse here?" Nora replied, still rummaging. "Now you just lay back and relax! Nurse Nora will have you feeling like yourself in a jiffy. Found it!" Nora skipped over to the bed ridden knight and stuck a thermometer into his mouth.

"Now fearless leader of mine, are you ready for your treatment?" She asked excitedly; beaming down at Jaune.

The ailing knight sighed in defeat and nodded; resigning himself to his inevitable fate.

* * *

 **:Treatment 1:**

"Ok Jaune! First I'll place a warm rag on your stomach to help relieve the pain!" Nora said pulling out the thermometer and returning to the doctor's bag. A few seconds of rummaging and Nora pulled out a folded rag. She went into the bathroom and Jaune could hear the faucet running. A few moments later and Nora returned with a now damp looking rag.

"Now fearless leader, I need you to lift your shirt up just enough so your stomach is showing." Nora ordered pseudo-seriously. Jaune hesitated, but complied and lifted his shirt just enough for his stomach to be exposed. When she placed the rag on his stomach, Jaune was expecting it to be comfortably warm. Instead…

"YEOW! HOT! HOT! THAT'S BURNING HOT!"

…It was scalding hot. Jaune tried to sit up and take off the burning rag to save his skin but was restrained by Nora.

"Now, now Jaune, You need to leave the rag on for it to work" Nora lightly chided.

"You said WARM rag Nora! Why is it boiling hot!?" Jaune demanded struggling against the orange haired girl's monstrous strength.

"Don't worry about the minor details Jaune! Just lay back down and try and relax!" Nora brushed his question off smiling.

* * *

 **:Treatment 2:**

Jaune eventually stopped struggling, realizing the futility of it, and thankfully, the rag eventually cooled off enough where it was bearable against his now reddened skin.

"Ok Jaune!" Jaune turned his head to his bubbly teammate "You lost a bunch of fluid and nutrients when you were hurling in the bathroom! Therefore, Nurse Nora's next treatment is to get some fluids and nutrients back into you!" Nora informed, once again rummaging through her doctor's bag.

"Uh Nora, I don't think I'll be able to eat or drink much quite yet besides water…" Jaune said, fearful that Nora might COOK something for him again.

"Silly Jaune! I'm not talking about food- food! I'm going to make you a nice, delicious, and nutritious fruit smoothie!" Nora turned to face him and was now holding a blender, a tray of ice and a bowl of fruit.

' _Just how big is that bag?_ ' Jaune thought with a sweat drop.

"Oh…well that sounds great Nora" Jaune sighed in slight relief. After all, how could anyone mess up a smoothie? Choosing to have faith in that line of thought, Jaune closed his eyes and relaxed, listening to the tell-tale signs of a smoothie being made.

"Done!" Nora's voice cheered. Jaune opened his eyes to see the bubbly girl bounce to his side, holding a tall cup with a straw in it.

"Thanks Nora" Jaune sat up and took the cup from her with a smile. His smile faltered however as he took a look into the cup. Inside was a green and purple mixture of some sort of smoothie like substance. It bubbled every so often and emitted a fog that Jaune swore formed into a skull.

"Uh Nora… I thought you said you were making a fruit smoothie…" Jaune slowly said, still staring into the cup.

"It IS a fruit smoothie silly! It not only has whole fruits in it, but I also added some of Ren's ingredients that he puts into his health smoothies as well! On top of that, I added raw eggs for protein and nails for toughness! Its jam packed with minerals and vitamins!" Nora explained her food science; beaming with self-pride at her job well done.

"I…see…" Jaune muttered out, the feeling of dread washing over him.

"Well? What're you waiting for? Drink up fearless leader!" Nora encouraged.

Jaune stared at the questionable substance and back to the innocent, smiling face of Nora, and then back to the "smoothie". He repeated this process a couple of times before shutting his eyes, ignoring his body's natural instinct of self-preservation, and chugged the beverage.

"Well? How is it? Feel revitalized yet?" Nora questioned eagerly. She watched as Jaune seemed to sit there, completely still for a few seconds, before his face took a nauseating, greenish hue. He bolted to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Nora could hear the definite sounds of her patient once again emptying the contents of his stomach behind the closed door. She shook her head.

"He shouldn't have chugged it…"

* * *

 **:Treatment 3:**

After his body expunged the pois-… "smoothie" and he re-hydrated his body with some safe liquids, Jaune waited in fear and trepidation on his bed, behind his blanket, as Nora was back in her tortur-… doctor's bag.

"Ok fearless leader! This time the treatment will work for sure." Nora declared confidently. She turned to look at her vict-… patient.

"Uh…Nora… what's that in your hands?" Jaune asked nervously.

"It's a Ginger root!" Nora stated, holding it up for Jaune to clearly see.

"Uh huh…and why do you have a ginger root?" Jaune asked further.

"Well fearless leader; since you decided to chug the smoothie I made against medical advice with an already upset stomach and make yourself even sicker; I heard that ginger could help settle upset stomachs as a natural remedy" Nora explained handing the ginger root to the knight.

"I get it! " Jaune didn't get it.

"Yup! Now fearless leader, take a bite!" Nora ordered, once again smiling.

"Uhm… I think you're supposed to grind this up and put it in tea or something for it to work." Jaune suggested examining the lumpy root.

"But then you wouldn't get all of its benefits Jaune! Eating it in its pure form will naturally ensure that you get one hundred percent of the benefits!" Nora countered, using a scholarly tone that didn't allow Jaune to argue.

Jaune sighed, once again resigning himself to his fate yet again. Taking a look at his teammate's innocent smile melted away any protest he had and he bit down on the root. The strong taste of ginger was medicinal as he could feel the slight burning sensation instantly clear his sense. He swallowed it as fast as he could without causing himself to choke; feeling the burning sensation spread all the way down his throat and into his stomach. To his surprise, the root seemed to work like Nora stated, feeling his stomach slowly settle already.

"Wow Nora… it actually worked!" Jaune awed.

"Of course it worked Jaune-Jaune! Have I ever been wrong?" Nora smugly replied, smiling triumphantly.

Jaune lifted a finger and opened his mouth to retort, until Nora silenced him by placing a finger over his mouth.

"No need to answer that!" Nora stated, wearing a smile that was somehow a mixture of innocence and intimidating.

Jaune wordlessly nodded seeing the smile and sighed when she removed her finger.

"Now Jaune-Jaune, you need to finish the entire root." Nora revealed, placing her hands on her hip.

"What?" Jaune gaped at her "It's an entire ginger root!"

"Exactly! You need to finish the entire thing to get its entire benefits!" Nora explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't think that's how this works Nora!" Jaune countered.

"Who's the Nurse here?" Nora pouted

"I want to see credentials!" Jaune demanded

"Done" Nora replied without missing a beat. Out of seemingly nowhere, Nora procured a framed Nursing certificate.

"Doesn't that say ' **not actual certificate** ' in the cor-"

"ANYWAY!" Nora threw the certificate over her shoulder before Jaune could finish. "Finish that Ginger root Jaune! Nurses order! Or do I have to feed you?" Nora's eyes gleamed dangerously.

Jaune gulped and took another, larger bite out of the root.

"Good boy" Nora smiled.

* * *

After a few more "treatments" were conducted, Jaune was thoroughly exhausted. He managed to survive his teammate's attempts of "curing" his ailments and somehow convinced Nora that he was feeling really hungry and could use some soup from the cafeteria. That left him alone, lying in his bed, to briefly collect his strength for the next wave of "treatments".

"Still alive I see" A monotone voice came from the doorway. Jaune weakly lifted his head to the source to see Ren leaning against the doorway.

"Just barely Ren." Jaune tiredly agreed, laying his head back down. "Where's Pyrrha?"

"She went into Vale I think. Something about 'if she could wear one, so could she' or something" Ren attempted to quote, not entirely sure.

"I see" Jaune mindlessly replied, not really paying attention.

"So Jaune, help me understand something." Ren sat on his bed. "Why are you allowing Nora to take care of you? Aren't you upset at her for poisoning you? And I know these treatments aren't working either. So, why?" Ren questioned genuinely. Growing up with Nora, Ren was used to the orange haired girl's wild antics, but he had yet to meet someone to match that patience so quickly or willingly.

"I don't know myself Ren" Jaune smiled tiredly, staring at the ceiling. "Any normal person would probably be furious with what happened. Being poisoned, have a boiling rag put on their stomachs, forced to drink and eat some interesting things as a cure, and other various events that would probably cause even Pyrrha to snap."

Ren nodded, agreeing with the assessment of his overzealous childhood friend.

"But, when I remember that she is going out of her way, and trying her hardest to take care of me and doing these things because she genuinely cares about me; it feels worth all the hardship it brings. Like the reward of seeing her smile outweighs anything bad that happens. I know her heart is in the right place; just her execution is off" Jaune explained, chuckling near the end.

"Do you know what I mean?" Jaune asked, turning his head toward Ren.

Ren sat there for a moment, processing everything Jaune explained. For as long as he and Nora had been together, Ren had seen her overzealous and overbearing personality turn away potential friends, one after the other. But Nora continued to wear a bright smile on the outside, letting people think that it didn't faze her. But when they were alone, Ren still remembered her silent tears of rejection. Hearing Jaune be so accepting of Nora and all her quirks was genuinely heartwarming.

He smiled toward his team leader "I know what you mean Jaune."

Jaune turned his head back to the ceiling and closed his eyes, smiling. "I appreciate Nora a lot. I appreciate everything she does, good and bad, because she does everything with all her heart".

* * *

Nora was skipping happily back to her team's dorm, careful to not spill any of the soup she collected from the Cafeteria. As she neared the room, she stopped just before the door, out of view of its occupants inside, as she heard voices in the middle of an interesting conversation.

"Why are you allowing Nora to take care of you? Aren't you upset at her for poisoning you? And I know these treatments aren't…" She heard the voice of Ren question.

"I don't know myself Ren. Any normal person would probably be furious with what happened. Being poisoned, have a boiling rag put on their stomachs, forced to drink and eat some interesting things as a cure…" She felt her shoulders slump and her mood slightly fall at Jaune's criticism; painful, lonely memories of her past beginning to resurface.

"But…" She perked up.

"…When I remember that she is going out of her way, and trying her hardest to take care of me and doing these things because she genuinely cares about me; it feels worth all the hardship it brings. Like the reward of seeing her smile outweighs anything bad that happens. I know her heart is in the right place; just her execution is off…" Jaune's voice explained.

"…I appreciate Nora a lot. I appreciate everything she does, good and bad, because she does everything with all her heart"

That was the final nail. Nora could feel her face burning as she couldn't stop a blush creep its way onto her face. But what's more, Nora could feel a tear slowly run down her cheek at hearing her leader's genuine feelings. Quickly wiping her eyes before any more tears could fall, Nora quickly made her way back to the cafeteria, mind set on her next course of action.

* * *

 **:Later with Jaune:**

Jaune was beginning to worry. It's been a couple of hours since Nora left to grab some soup from the cafeteria. On one hand, he was glad to be able to get some calm, uninterrupted rest and let his stomach relax and feel better; on the other hand, he was worried of what Nora could possibly be up to. His scroll wasn't ringing so she wasn't causing public trouble; however, no news was bad news in Nora's case.

The door suddenly opened, bringing Jaune out of his musings. He looked up to see a slightly dejected looking Pyrrha enter the room, shoulders slumped.

"Hey Pyrrha! How was your trip to Vale?" Jaune greeted his partner with a smile.

Pyrrha returned a smile to her (not) secret crush "It was ok. Not as productive as I wanted it to be… stupid costume department and not having the correct size in stock…" Pyrrha complained the last part quietly to herself.

"What was that Pyrrha?" Jaune asked innocently, tilting his head.

"Nothing!" Pyrrha quickly laughed it off, taking a seat on her bed. "How are you feeling Jaune? Was Nora able to help cure you're upset stomach?"

"My stomach is feeling better. Nora's treatments were definitely unique, but they helped" Jaune answered, chuckling lightly.

"I'm glad to hear it" Pyrrha replied smiling.

The door suddenly opened, interrupting the two, revealing Nora holding a steaming bowl, still wearing her nurse's outfit.

"I'm back!" Nora loudly greeted, beaming like usual.

"Nora! I was beginning to worry there! What took so long?" Jaune questioned.

"I was making soup" Nora replied, skipping over to his side.

Jaune , Ren and Pyrrha froze. ' _Did she just say, MAKE?_ '

"You made the soup?" Pyrrha questioned suspiciously.

"Yup! Look!" Nora handed the steaming bowl to the blonde knight.

He took the bowl cautiously and looked into it. To his surprise, it actually looked like soup…

It even smelled like soup…

Taking an audible gulp, he took one last glance to Ren and Pyrrha; both staring back at him in suspense. Jaune sighed and lifted to spoon to his mouth, mentally prepared for another trip to the bathroom…

…But nothing happened!

Jaune eye's widened in visible surprise as a delicious flavor of a chicken and vegetable soup cascaded over his taste buds.

"This is amazing!" Jaune exclaimed in awe, looking at the now beaming hammer wielder.

"Thanks! I can't take ALL the credit though" Nora admitted, rubbing the back of her head bashfully "I asked Professor GoodWitch for assistance and she agreed after explaining the situation to her!"

"I see" Jaune was still in awe by the delicious soup. He looked at Nora's hands and noticed there were a couple of bandages on her fingers that weren't there before; a testament to the effort and labor she put into it.

"Thank you for this Nora. And for taking care of me. It means a lot" Jaune expressed genuinely, smiling softly at her.

"Anytime fearless leader!" Nora replied, smile becoming soft as well. "Oh there's one last treatment I have to administer!"

Jaune tilted his head in confusion. "One last treatment? What is-"

His words were cut off as he felt a soft sensation suddenly on his cheek. As she slowly pulled away, Jaune brought a hand up to his now reddening cheeks, and looked at the equally blushing Nora.

"Thank you Jaune. I hope you feel better" Nora softly expressed, smiling a genuine smile to her leader. The two stared at each other, lost in the heartwarming moment until…

 ***Thud***

The two turned their heads to the sudden sound to see Pyrrha on the ground motionless. If one looked closely, they could see her soul soul slowly escaping her mouth.

"Pyrrha!? Are you ok!?" Jaune exclaimed rushing to his partner's side.

"Looks like I have another patient!" Nora happily exclaimed, grabbing her doctor's bag.

Ren just sighed and shook his head at his team's antics, before smiling; noticing his partner smiling a lot brighter than before.

* * *

 **Hey Guys! Asian Here!**

 **And that's another one done! Nora is fun to write because of her quirks, antics and bubbly personality.**

 **Anyway, next is Pyrrha!**

 **Thank YOU, for checking this out! Feel free to leave a review and let me know what you liked or what I can improve on! Every review helps, good and bad!**

 **Be safe everyone!**

 **-Asian!**


End file.
